


After school penalty game

by RamenAddicted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to warn you it’s very adult and it’s not finished, feedback would be greatly appreciated. WARNING COTAINS HEVALY IMPLIED MAN RAPE.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you it’s very adult and it’s not finished, feedback would be greatly appreciated. WARNING COTAINS HEVALY IMPLIED MAN RAPE.

Ok so I lost the game and had to pay the penalty, big whoop, but this- this is just too much. It was a simple game of chicken, a simple test to see who could endure the most pain; first one to chicken out was the loser. I screamed my head off when Atsuko stuck lit cigarettes to my finger tips, bitch.

Atsuko Ito, the bitch of Takeshi High School, the common prep school of Fukushima, Japan. The ravennete stood at a whopping 6’5, pale pink lips purged at me.

“So delicious” she sneered

All I could see in her mauve eyes were lust, which is odd because she’s a hardcore lesbian and I’m a boy, but I guess if you were wearing tons of make up, dressed up in the schools swimsuit with a wig on and hair accessories that screamed “high school girl” you look at me the same way too… I guess if you’re into that sort of thing. The tightness of the swimsuit was showing my bulge, she giggled and said “Tight isn’t it” I slightly squeaked in response, she giggled again and pulled out her phone. The bright flash indicated she just took my picture. She held it up to my face.

“Can you see it, can you see how much of a little slut you are?” she laughed  
I wanted to say something but I couldn’t were in the swimming clubs locker room which is near the swimming pool, which no one will enter because it’s afterschool and no one is here, until I hear a knock at the door.

“Come in” Atsuko answered

The door opened and what looked like another member of the swimming club, treasure of the student council, and you’re class representative walked in, well’ that’s because they are. When everyone settled in it Atsuko who told me all about their “afterschool activities” which basically consist of them using the swim clubs locker room as their own hotel, luring unsuspecting victims to black mail, extortion, and prostitution. I gulped when the treasure slammed a gray duffle bag down on the bench behind them. The brunette had a wicked smile when she turned around to rummage through the bag what she pulled out made my anus twitch.

This is what these crazy bitches do!?

All the girls laughed when I made an odd terrified noise when the treasure pulled out a shiny black strap on, a double ended strap on.

“Well, well Emiko going to use that on him?”  
The treasure newly dubbed Emiko slightly giggled and turned at me “Yeah, he just looks like the type to take it up the ass”

All the other girls giggled, emiko reached in the bag again to pull out a bottle of blue viscous liquid. The liquid sloshed around in its bottle as she swirled it in her hands, she looked like a kid in a candy store. Atsuko startled me when she suddenly put her lecherous hands between my legs. I could hear the bitch moan and say “Getting hard are we, well soon enough you won’t have to wait any longer, ok?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you it’s very adult and it’s not finished, feedback would be greatly appreciated. WARNING COTAINS HEVALY IMPLIED MAN RAPE.

Atsuko gave me a Cheshire cat grin and turned to the other girls “Right ladies?”

The others nodded furiously, Emiko made extremely erotic sounds, signaling that she finally got the rubber dick on. She fastened the dick onto her to make sure it was secure, she moaned more and more making it tight enough for her pleasure and my pain. She walked over to me the auburn eyed brunette just smiled, lifted up he skirt and spoke “Suck it”

I flat out refused, but the bitch kept on butting me in the face with the dick until she forced it into my mouth, her dick tasted like blueberries? I guess that blue, viscous, liquid was lube, flavored lube. Gyrating her hips back and fourth she forced me to suck her dick, I could have left anytime but I couldn’t, two things I lost the game of chicken and had to play the penalty game, and Atsuko took a picture of me in this perverted get up. 

God knows what she’ll do with it if I protest!

So behaving like the obedient bitch I was I sucked the cock, licking it up and down swirling my tongue at the tip and going down deep on it, it was weird who knew that blowing a girl could feel so good, and it didn’t help that she and the other girls were shouting blatant insults at me like whore, slut, cock sucker, and my favorite ass pussy boy. It was making me hard, I could feel my pre-cum leak, and one girl pointed out that the tight swimsuit I was wearing was starting to stain. Class rep walked up behind Emiko and smacked her ass, hard and giggled. Apparently they had a thing, I mean seriously she’s squeezing her ass like it’s a pillow, moaning and groaning coming from the peanut gallery who were obviously getting off on it.

“Having fun are we, Emiko you need to thrust your hips harder into his mouth, ok? He’s our slut so we have to treat him like one” 

Emiko nodded and picked up the pace and began ramming the dam thing down my throat I felt like I was chocking but still I didn’t complain, until she pulled out.

“Wha-What! Why did you pull out” I asked in bewilderment

All the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at me, they looked like the struck gold. I drowning in lust and the tightness of the swimsuit didn’t help either; I could literally see the outline of my hardened dick. More pre cum was leaking out of my cock, I could feel it pooling down to my ass, some leaked out of the suit, but most of it was moistening up my anus.

“Did you hear that Chiharu? He wants more” Emiko said

The blond bob named Chiharu walked over to the gray duffle bag, ignoring the other swim club member whose pussy was being pounded to hell by Atsuko’s flesh toned strap on. Just looking at them made me harder, Atsuko calling Yoriko (swim club member) a cock gripping whore. 

what I wouldn’t give to be Yoriko, wait what am I thinking the only reason I’m in this mess is because of Atsuko, but still I’d love to have my ass pounded like that with such ferocity and vigor being called all sorts of names… oh god what’s happening to me-!

Apparently while I was in my lust induced haze Chiharu took it upon herself to knock me down on the floor with her foot, while Emiko pulled out a pair of scissors, they started cutting a hole where my but was revealing my pre cum soaked anus. 

Chiharu said something about me being a slut, liking to blow women and Cumming in swimsuits to get my rocks off. 

Cum was leaking out in slivers, my cock was aching to be touched. Emiko gingerly touched it, admiring the color. I winced at the cold touch, taking her finger she started to slowly rub it, my entire body shuddered, and it felt like a feather was tickling my anus, that’s how good it felt spreading it all around my hole. I tried my best to stifle my moans but it was no good Emiko wiggled her pinky finger in to my ass. At first I didn’t feel it then she started thrusting it in more harshly.

“Ah~” I moaned

“So cute” she replied

As soon as she uttered those words she harshly slid two fingers in.

“Hn!” I moaned loudly

As soon as that moan escaped my mouth all the girls laughed, I was starting to leak pre cum faster now it didn’t help the Chiharu shoved her dick into my mouth to shut me up, putting my mouth to good use she called it. Being finger by Emiko was awful; I could tell Chiharu was getting off on my pain, she thrusted harder every time I tried to protest.

“Emiko bind his hands, we don’t want our new little slut getting away now do we?”

Emiko nodded and walked back over to the gray duffle bag and pulled out some white rope. Chiharu pulled out and kicked me in the face, Emiko quickly bound my hands as I was down, then Chiharu forcefully grabbed head and strapped the dildo to my face using the harness.

“Now were about to have some real fun! Eh Hiroshi”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the fans of the story for a very long hiatus. Reasons being my monitor broke and I just got a new one. Also I didn't think anyone was reading the story and I couldn't come up with anymore ideas, so without further a due here is chapter three!

No way, she’s not about to do what I think she’s going to do is she? My question was answered when Chiharu sat her fat ass on my face enhancing her pleasure and mine.

God I’m such a sick freak!

Thrusting her hips up and down on the dick Chiharu loved every minute of it. She commented between her and my moans saying “Do you like Hirosh?” or “How does my pussy taste pussy boy!?” the face of a goddess getting off on fucking a rubber cock that was attached to my mouth while demoralizing me was so good. I think all the pleasure went to my head and my dick was being fueled by adrenaline. Meanwhile Emiko was still drilling my asshole with her fingers, twisting, turning, and churning she stretched me for a little and then stopped.

“Ok, I’m ready” Emiko said as she lifted my body to position herself  
I felt a sharp pain in my rear end, muffled screams was all I could manage to say. That and drool everywhere and having a face full of Chiharu’s ass and pussy.

Emiko wasted no time pounding into my ass, while Chiharu couldn’t stop thrusting on my face. I felt like a prostitute working overtime on her clients. I suddenly thought what if Emiko’s dildo was a real dick? Then she would be able to cum inside me, just the thought of her ramming her thick dick inside of me made me cum.

“Eeeek!” Emiko screamed

Chiharu was to busy Cumming on my face to even care, until some of my jizz hit her uniform.  
“Are you fucking serious!”

She was pissed; no she was beyond that she was livid. She quickly got off my face and unstrapped the dildo from my face.

“God I always new you were such a freak Hiroshi but this takes the cake!”

I started coughing and hacking I finally had somewhat fresh air, but my cock was still Cumming like crazy. Maybe it was because my ass was still being pounded vigorously by Emiko. Chiharu walked away from my whorish display and signaled over Atsuko who was not to happy to be taken away from “her” slave.

“Oh my god this better be important!”

“That little freak just got his cum on my uniform my parents are going to freak if they see this!”

“I see no problem here punish him or just make him lick it off” Atsuko said nonchalantly

“Are you serious?!” Chiharu asked in bewilderment


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes, he is our slave so why shouldn't he?”

With that reply Atsuko quickly returned to “her” slave, chiharu returned to me, but only spoke to emiko who was going to town on my ass. I could feel my dick filling up and then leaking cum until.

“Gotcha ya little freak”

No no this can’t be

Chiharu’s hand is now at the base of my dick. I am seriously fucked now; she starts squeezing the base and lightly flicks the head.

This is just too much for me with Emiko turning my ass out and Chiharu punishing me for staining her uniform…I can’t take it anymore!

“I give!” I moaned

The whole room went silent. Atsuko walked over to me and just giggled she walked over to Chiharu and whispered something in her ear. Her face first dropped liked she was thoroughly disappointed then it lit up like someone gave her a cookie. She then let go of my dick which led me to cum my brains out. Allot of it got on Chiharu’s hand and stockings, she just laughed and said “Soon Hiroshi”

“So ladies it would seem that Hiroshi has conceded defeat once again” 

“I’m not surprised” Emiko said

“Well let’s get cleaned up here so we can go home!”

Emiko quickly pulled out of my with a sharp pop, as the other swim club member started to clean up Chiharu didn't help she just untied me and pulled off my wig revealing my naturally short dark brown hair. I slowly sat up rubbing my wrists because they were red and sore, but not as sore as my ass was. She quickly grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head down towards her stockings.

“You see this? You splattered your dirty cum on my stockings, I can’t go home looking like this”

I kind of got the jest of it, so I started doing my duties as well there man whore. I slowly raised my head and stated licking slowly from the bottom and worked my way up, it tasted a little bit salty but so did the stocking in all its black nylon glory. I could slowly feel my self getting hard again when.

“All right were finished, Chiharu are you finished so we can get the hell out of here?” Atsuko asked

Chiharu was so mesmerized by my tongue skills that she had a hard time responding to Atsuko.

“Chiharu!”

“Huh? Oh yeah I was just you know playing around” she blushed

Chiharu quickly nudged me off her leg and made her way back to the other girls. When she got there Atsuko threw a bag at me. The contents of the bag were clothes, but not normal clothes for guys. I looked up and frowned.

“Why the long face?” Atsuko asked

“Their girl clothes” I replied

I looked back in the bag just to see what she got me, frilly laced underwear, a sleeveless denim jacket, a red and white striped tank top, white socks, and a pair of short cut denim shorts.

“Oh! And don’t forget the matching accessories”

Said accessories were pair of white ribbons and a clip-on pony tail that matched my hair color exactly.

“The girls and I just discussed that you were very exceptional tonight and we want to take you out tomorrow night” Atsuko said

“What’s the catch?” I said coldly

“Oh dear me! Hiroshi why do you think so little of me” she replied in a overly dramatic southern voice

Then she held up her cell phone showing me my before picture and I froze.

“If you don’t want this picture circling around the school tomorrow morning then you better do as I say, OK?”

I hesitated speaking for a moment and then I looked up at the picture. I don’t want people making fun of me for this nor do I want to be labeled as a whore. I was just about to speak until Atsuko cut in.

“I can already tell what your answer is going be, so I’ll text you the place and time later, oh and Hiroshi?”

She threw another bag at me. This time it had my school clothes in it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Like I said those clothes are for tomorrow and also you can’t leave this room looking like a rape victim.”

Everyone just laughed at her last comment and soon left me to my own devices. I soon got dress and took the bag of clothes with me. Then my cell phone went off, it was Atsuko texting me.

So did you like your little present I left you?

I looked around in my bag just to see what she was talking about and I found it.

Yes…you actually expect me to wear this?!

Why not?! You just had no problem sucking Emiko’s dick and taking it up the ass, so I ask you again, why not?

I thought about that long and hard as I was walking out the door. I looked around to see if anyone was still here.

Nope… nobody here but me 

Because I was forced to do this!

As I recall you were sucking her dick like a pro, have you ever given anyone else a blow job besides Emiko?

I blushed at the text and thought, have I ever given anyone else besides Emiko a blow job?

My thoughts immediately raced back to last year. That year I wasn't as serious about my grades as I was now but still just the thought of going back there was a little traumatic.

Hello, are you still there?

Yes I’m still here and to answer your question no I have not!

Then why did you take so long replying?

Because I just trying to make sure no one else is here!

Bullshit, you had to think about it didn't you?

Bull’s-eye, she was right on the money but I wasn't about to let her know that.

Whatever, hey where are you texting me from?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might redo this chapter, just because I don't like how I ended it.

“Hiroshi!” a familiar voice called out to me

I looked up from my phone to see it was Atsuko, what the hell is she still doing here?

She just smiled and signaled me over with a wave, she was standing next to entrance of the swimming pool. She changed her hairstyle it’s up in a pony tail instead of flowing freely down her back. As we walked she was still trying to get info out of me like have I ever received a blow job? Or have I ever received a hand job? I answered no to all her questions; I just wanted to go home already. We finally made out of the pool area and out to the star polluted sky.

“Hiroshi you’re no fun when it comes to twenty questions” she said while pouting, trying to act all cute when she was really satin in a uniform.

“I’m going home now!” I yelled

“Wait, Hiroshi!”

Oh god what now!?

“Yes?”

“You missed your train and my driver is coming to get me in a few, so I can take you home if you want?”

Besides I don’t think it’s in my best interests to be walking around with a bag of girl’s clothes with a special erotic surprise inside.

“Fine.”

“Great he’ll be here in no time!” she giggled

I should have known it then, but I would soon regret my decision to take a ride from Atsuko.


	7. Announcement

Hello readers! Thank you for reading my story but, now I need your help. As you know this happens with every writer, writers block, so I need ideas! Please... The dirtier the better.


End file.
